


坦荡 15

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 15

十五

 

 

李赫宰生日会之前和李东海一起去了俄罗斯录节目。

但录节目的过程大多数时候都是分开的，李东海跟经纪人住了一间，李赫宰跟另一个工作人员住一间。

平心而论，退伍这大半年，他和李东海的关系并没有朝着他以为的方向前进。

他以为少了地理上的距离，他俩能走得更近些。

事实上没有了那几百公里，他和李东海少了更多风平浪静的时刻，呆在一起的每一秒都像是一场痛苦的角力。

他以为的水到渠成，都没成真。

 

回国的飞机上李赫宰满是忐忑地问坐在窗边的李东海，我的生日会你来不来？

李东海刚睡醒，脸上还满是茫然，听到李赫宰的话连忙点点头，去啊，当然要去。

“恩？今天你生日？”李东海一脸恍恍惚惚刚想起来的模样，“生日快乐啊。”

李赫宰看见李东海的模样，也不敢去猜他是真的忘了还是单纯在跟自己装傻，只好顺着他的话。

“我以为你会给我准备什么礼物。至少是一句好听的话。”

“礼物在家里。”李东海这句倒是没撒谎，他早早给李赫宰准备了一副定制的耳钉，李赫宰打了耳洞之后他就经常替他留意这些。

东西出国前原本他想带着，在李赫宰生日的第一时间送给他，每次都是这样的，他只要有机会，除了兵役的时候，只要有机会他都是第一时间给李赫宰惊喜。

东西在行李箱里进进出出，最后还是被李东海放在了卧室的床头柜上。

算了，回国之后再给吧，给得随便一些，看起来就像是随便买了个礼物敷衍一下就好。

他没必要再在李赫宰面前扮演什么自以为是的特别了。

 

“那你办生日会的时候我也来。”李赫宰亟不可待地向李东海索求一个承诺，至少在旁人看来他们是彼此的不可或缺。

“你的生日会当然要去，我们不是要发专辑了吗。这个时候是该要让粉丝安心才是。”

李东海伸手从前面的桌子上把折叠好的报纸拿起来，其实他也不知道要看什么，但他知道撒谎的时候不能看着李赫宰，会被识破。

“我是说我会来你的生日会。”不是什么让粉丝安心，我就是想成为你最特别的嘉宾而已，只有我的那种特别。

“我知道，到时候再说吧，”李东海翻开报纸，“也许我生日是跟家里人一起过呢，其实也没那么重要对吧。”

 

下了飞机李赫宰一个人去准备生日会要用的东西，李东海带着两个人的东西回了家。

他先把李赫宰的行李放在楼下，等自己把家里收拾好了，再带着李赫宰的东西去了他家。

以前他会把李赫宰的东西都分类整理好，该洗的洗，该收的收，满心欢喜等着李赫宰感动又感激的神情。

谢谢他倒是没少听过，再多就没有了。

李赫宰的分寸感，强得让粉丝敬畏三分，也逼得他束手束脚。

大概是年龄大了才没有小时候那份天不怕地不怕了，李东海想，小时候的他比现在勇敢多了，也傻多了。

可他依然为那个时候的自己感动，又心疼。

 

在李赫宰家地板上坐了半天，习惯又战胜了李东海那本来就没什么威慑力可言的理智。

他认命地顺从着自己的肌肉记忆，站起来把李赫宰的东西分类放好，把昨天换下来还没来得及洗的贴身衣物拿出来洗。

他记得他以前出国，跟李赫宰闹别扭，又不知道怎么求和，居然跑去把李赫宰最喜欢的衣服和内裤给穿走了。

李赫宰半夜发消息给他“你是傻瓜吗？呀你这傻瓜！你这样我明天要穿什么呀！”，李东海抱着手机吃吃地笑，跟他一间房的工作人员问他怎么了，他就笑，也不回答。

他像所有笨拙的男孩子那样，不知道怎么吸引心爱的人的注意，便去捣乱，捉弄李赫宰，十分满意李赫宰对他的无可奈何，就好像他能在李赫宰眼睛里多呆一会儿一样。

然后回来又偷偷帮李赫宰把衣服都洗好，晾干，用乖巧的讨好来堵住那人喋喋不休的嘴，就好像从来没有犯错那样。

 

他把东西收拾好了，差不多也接近晚餐的时间了，李赫宰的生日会快要开始了，按照安排他会在进行一半的时候出现。

他现在得赶紧去把李赫宰的妈妈接过来，之前妈妈说晚上她要给赫宰煮海带汤。

李东海拿着车钥匙晃悠悠地出门，他给李赫宰洗的衣服还晾在外面。

 

等把赫宰妈妈接过来，李东海又顺便去医院拿了些感冒药。从医院出来差不多也该去现场了，李赫宰的电话按时来了，电话里那头粉丝们和李赫宰一起气氛很好，李东海也跟着语气轻松起来。

“我还给你洗内衣啊......”李东海一句话瞬间点燃现场的气氛。

李赫宰似乎很受用，但他不能表现给粉丝看，还要露着牙龈问：“你为什么要洗我的内衣？”

他很开心李东海能主动提起这些亲密的过去，哪怕他知道李东海也只是为了现场气氛才会扯出这些话题。

但至少他知道李东海还没忘记，不是他一个人还怀念那些过去。

“你当然要喝我煮的海带汤。”

李赫宰笑得更开心了，过去的这些年几乎每一年，只要他和李东海呆在一起，他都能喝到李东海煮的海带汤，其他成员还或真或假说过李东海没良心，那小家伙总是红着脸嘴硬说明明对每个人都一样好。

只是对李赫宰别有偏爱。

 

他希望他之后每一年都能喝到李东海煮的海带汤。

李东海只想着从今往后对他不再偏爱。

 

李东海“出其不意”来到现场，再一次把气氛带到了最高潮。

李赫宰听出来李东海的声音比下午分开的时候还要沙哑，没忍住在拥抱的时候问了一句，李东海也就顺着他的话往下说，说自己刚刚去拿了药，路过这里才决定要来。

他没待多久，这是李赫宰的生日会，他作为朋友出场，再怎么亲密也不能喧宾夺主，这是李赫宰和他的女孩们的时间。

走之前他们再一次拥抱，李赫宰小声跟他说“晚上等我好不好？”，李东海点点头，但没说话。

 

等李赫宰和依依不舍的女孩儿们道别之后，回到车上收到了妈妈的短信，照片里是一锅海带汤： “什么时候回来呀？”

“是妈妈煮的吗？”李赫宰连忙回了一条。

“当然，是妈妈跟东海一起准备的呢，东海切好材料才过去参加你的生日会呢。”

李赫宰看到东海两个字，心情好得不得了，就差尾巴没翘到天上去。

急急忙忙招呼经纪人停车，在路边买了些啤酒，小菜，零食，水果，又钻回车上开始对着手机摄像头整理自己的头发。

经纪人从后视镜偷看他，心想李赫宰是不是不声不响谈了恋爱，但也不敢多问。

 

等李赫宰拎着东西敲开家门，并没有看到他期待的那个人，倒是爸爸妈妈和刚刚赶来的姐姐坐在餐桌前，一家人都在等着一起吃饭，还给他准备了一个小蛋糕。

虽然有些遗憾李东海没听他的话留下来，但跟家人一起庆生总是好的，李赫宰坐下来就接过妈妈递过来的海带汤，这还是两年里他第一次喝到家里人准备的。

哦对了，也算是李东海准备的。

他一会儿得去找李东海讨个说法。

连本带利把礼物要回来。

 

“给你，东海的礼物，”姐姐推过来一个精美的小盒子，“东海刚从你生日会回来的时候带的，说没来得及第一时间给你。”

“刚刚留东海吃饭，东海说有事先走了。”妈妈给爸爸和姐姐也都盛好汤，“走得很急，可能是真的有事吧。”

“恩，可能吧。”李赫宰埋头喝汤，不敢再去深究李东海到底在想什么。

至少那家伙知道自己的劣根性，直接断了自己趁机找他麻烦的念头。

 

一起吃完饭，李赫宰开车把一家人又送回去，等和妈妈依依不舍地告别，一路顺畅地开车回来，差不多接近十一点半了。

至少还有半个小时，他想好好听李东海在他面前说声生日快乐，最好再有什么甜言蜜语，他喜欢的。

没打算给李东海装鸵鸟的机会，李赫宰直接按了密码进了房门，李东海家客厅是黑的，看上去真像是没有人在，但是走廊那头的工作室隐隐约约有灯光。

李赫宰敲了敲房门，没人应，门没锁，轻易就打开了。

李东海背对着门，正在弹吉他，旁边乱糟糟摆着一堆纸张。

“在写什么？”李赫宰走到李东海背后，突然出声，吓得李东海差点儿从椅子上掉下来。

 

“你怎么来了？”李东海扶着桌子站起来，刚刚盘脚坐在椅子上，这会儿脚还有些麻。

 

“还有半个小时我的生日就过了，东海。”

李赫宰来得急，还没卸妆，看起来有些生硬尖锐，和洗完澡温柔舒适的李东海站在一起，李东海显然没什么气场可言。

更何况李赫宰这种语气，分明是在撒娇。

李东海只好顺着他的话：“生日快乐，赫宰。”

“我很喜欢你的礼物，那副耳钉。”李赫宰展示给李东海看，努力用表情和语气表现着自己的喜欢。

李东海没太热烈的反应，敷衍地夸了两句。

 

“东海，你到底怎了？”

李赫宰不得不承认，李东海最近态度的差异已经不是短时期内的某种波动。

李东海似乎是真的在远离他，一步一步，不容置疑地往后退。

“今天是生日，”李赫宰再一次示弱，“我只是想要跟你一起过，晚上为什么不留下来跟我家人一起......”

也是，今天是他的生日，有些话似乎不该现在说。

李东海换了副柔和的神情上前搂住他的脖子：“那你先去洗澡吧，先穿我的衣服，有什么话明天再说。”

“你跟我一起洗。”李赫宰一把拉住他，正式开始“索要”自己该得的那一份“礼物”。

 

李东海在浴室里差不多就被李赫宰“料理”得浑身酸软了。

李东海之前放在浴室的润滑用了一多半，李赫宰将他的下半身弄得泥泞不堪，非得要逼得他说了无数次生日快乐，用最缠绵的语气说，还得附赠一些让人面热的话才肯放过他。

接着两人滚到了工作室，李赫宰又拆开刚刚去李东海卧室摸的几个铝箔小包装，那是他们夜生活的“必需品”，虽然他有时候会恶劣地装作看不见，李东海也常常是纵容的态度。

李赫宰把李东海凌乱的书桌推了个干干净净，按着李东海蓄势待发，李东海看了一眼玻璃的桌面，软着声音求饶。

最后李东海被李赫宰放在他刚刚盘腿坐着的椅子上，摆出了一个双腿大开极其羞耻的姿势，任由李赫宰驰骋。

 

他最后一点儿神志拿来拒绝李赫宰想要把他抱去李东华偶尔来住的客房的荒唐提议。

最后他们来到李东海的卧室，拉开窗帘，在落地窗前，李赫宰任意享用着自己美味的礼物。

最后带着李东海去卧室里的浴室，两个人草草冲洗了一下身体，擦干，钻进被子里搂着李东海睡了过去。

李东海睡前还在想，我得有些话跟李赫宰说。

明天一定得说。

被李赫宰搂住腰的时候又觉得鼻头发酸。

他明明舍不得，又不得不逼着从来就不会心硬的自己狠下心来舍得。

那再没出息一个晚上吧。

就一个晚上。

 

任凭李赫宰把自己强硬地搂进怀里。

李东海享受着他留给自己仅剩的最后一点点温热。

 

 

——TBC——


End file.
